


Loyal, Royal Subject

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alexander Hamilton wants to kill the king, Thomas Jefferson tries to stop him
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Loyal, Royal Subject

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Jamilton Month day 9 - costume party

Alex still can´t believe that he had somehow managed to sneak onto the king´s birthday party. Although “sneaking” is maybe not the right word for walking in through the front door with a fake invitation and an amazing costume made by Hercules. He absentmindedly caresses the feathers that are sewn onto his blazer, that somehow match the mask he is wearing exactly. His heart is still beating far too fast for his liking, but at least he isn´t as close to having a panic attack as before.

He glances down at the watch he is wearing, letting out a small sigh when he sees that it´s only eight and that he still has to wait four hours until their plan will start. Four hours until the history of their country will forever be altered. Four hours until he will probably die.

Alex would like to get something to drink to calm his nerves, but he can´t allow himself that. Instead, he asks some girl to dance, her name is Eliza, or something like that, but he barely listens to her talking. He excuses himself after their second dance and makes his way toward to the garden. The air is fresh, and Alex takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He feels like he had been holding his breath until now. He hates being here, hates this game of pretend he has to play, but he doesn´t have any choice.

He looks up at the stars and the moon, as like always, his thoughts drift to Thomas. He snaps his eyes down again, shaking his head, as if that would help to get rid of the mental image of his lover. He can´t think of him, because that only makes his decision so much harder.

He looks at his watch again, nine thirty, and decides to take a short walk in the garden, before he needs to return to the birthday party. The grass is wet under his feel and it doesn´t take long, until his shoes and part of his pants are soaked through. _Herc will kill me for that._ He lets out a joyless laugh. Well, he probably won´t have to bother after midnight, and if he doesn´t get killed immediately, he will probably be hung by tomorrow evening.

He shudders at that thought and takes a deep, calming breath. He is too caught up in his own mind to notice that he isn´t alone anymore, and lets out a small scream, when arms wrap around his waist.

“You are always so easily scared.”, Thomas laughs, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Alex turns around and glares at him.

“I am not. How was I supposed to know that you would be here? After all, you told me you hate costume parties.”, his words come out sharper than intended, but only because Alex tries his best to supress the growing panic in him. _Thomas isn´t supposed to be here tonight. He isn´t supposed to see him die._

Thomas just shrugs.

“I decided that if the company is nice, even this boring party could be fun. Aren´t you happy to see me?”

 _No_ , he thinks.

“Yes.”, Alex says. “Of course, I am happy to see you.”

Thomas smiles down at him and presses a kiss to his lips. For a moment, Alex thinks he has fooled him, but when Thomas wraps his arms around him and whispers “Please Alex, don´t do this.” in his ear, he knows that Thomas is just here to stop him.

Her pushes him away and takes a few steps back, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I have no idea what you are taking about.”

Thomas shakes his head, reaching out and grabbing Alexander´s arms, when he isn´t fast enough to move away.

“Alex, listen to me; there is another way. It doesn´t have to end like this. You don´t want to do that. I know you. You are not a killer.”

Alex tries to get his arms free of Thomas´ hold, but the other man is too strong for him.

“You don´t know me.”, Alex hisses. “You know nothing about me.”

He feels Thomas tensing against him, but still doesn´t make a move to let him go.

“Oh, I don´t? And what about those last months?”, he asks. “I know everything about you.”

Alex already hates himself for his next words, but he has to get Thomas to leave. He _has to_.

“Did you really think any of it was real?”, he forces out a fake laugh. “I just used you.”

This time, Thomas does let go of him, and takes a few steps back.

“I don´t believe you.”, he says, while shaking his head. “It isn´t true.”

“I just used you.”, Alex repeats. “It was just a bonus that you were a good fuck.”

Thomas still shakes his head, tears filling his eyes.

“No. You said you love me.”

At that Alex has blink away his tears, glad that he is wearing a mask.

“I lied.”

Thomas is quiet for a moment, before he nods.

“Okay, then take off the mask, look into my eyes and tell me that you don´t love me.”

This time, Alex can´t help the tears from leaving his eyes.

“I can´t.”, he finally whispers, his voice breaking.

Thomas is by his side almost instantly, softly taking off Alexander’s mask, and brushing his tears away.

“I love you.”, Thomas whispers, which causes Alex to just cry more.

Thomas wraps his arms around Alexander´s trembling body, holding him close. Alex´ face is pressed against the other man´s chest and he takes deep breaths, both to calm himself and to breathe in the smell of his lover.

“Don´t do this, Alexander.”, Thomas repeats, and Alex shakes his head.

“I have to. I´m sorry.”

“You don´t. We´ll find another way.”

Alex shakes his head again, relishing the closeness to his lover for a second longer, before he reluctantly takes a step back.

“You have to go. We both know how it´ll end. I don´t want you to be there.”

“If you really love me, don´t do that. He isn´t worth it. We´ll find another way, Alex _please_.”

“Don´t.”, Alex pleads. “Don´t ask this of me.”

Thomas raises his hand, softly stroking Alex´ cheek.

“But you can ask of me that I watch you die? I love you. I will kill the king myself, if it keeps you from doing something stupid and getting yourself killed.”

Alex closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

“Thomas…”, he says quietly, then stops.

Instead of an answer, his lover presses a kiss to Alex´ lips, before taking his hand and pulling him away from the castle.

“Let´s just go home.”

After a moment, Alex nods, all the tension of the last weeks leaving him.

“Home.”, Alex mumbles. “Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @whatdidimissjm on tumblr and leave comments to make me happy :)


End file.
